All Work and No Play Makes Jack a Dull Boy
by MaddieAlice108
Summary: Does the Ootori have a secrets that could distroy everything? What happens if someone has been hurt by this secret? Someone that the Ootori might say they're close to? KyoHaru
1. PreChapter I do not own OHSHC!

*the scene opens up in Music Room #3 where the Host Club meets. Girls are screaming happily because Honey-senpai has already done something cute while Tamaki just caught a girl from swooning and almost passing out. Mori as always is watching Honey with great concern and an air of protectiveness brings girls to him. Haruhi rolls her eyes as the Hitachiin twins starts the "Which One Is Hikaru Game". She has already figured them out and sometimes she wonders why girls can't figure out which one is which by now. Kyoya is sitting on the side-lines watching and researching, like always*

The door opens and only Kyoya notices. Maybe Haruhi but the Twins make her play their stupid game again because they still can't believe that she can tell them apart. A girl with waist pure black hair walks in.

Kyoya being the club manager walks over to her, with his notebook, and says, "I'm sorry. It doesn't seem like you have an appointment today, so I'm asking you to leave."

Just by looking at him she knew he was an Ootori and that gentlely kind remark should have scared her half to death but surprising she stood her ground. "I'm sorry Kyoya, but I'm here to Haruhi on offical matters. None that, of course, concerns a Ootori."

She starts to walk towards Haruhi and Kyoya grabs her arm at amazing speed while she diligently twists his arm untill he lets go. She triumphly walks over to Haruhi. Kyoya even though she had just dissed all he was worth was curious. The only other person to do that was Tamaki and he was so stupid he didn't even know he was doing it.

She was wearing very fancy clothing. Way to fancy to be a commoner but she had come here to visit Haruhi? Kyoya knew that if he waited a few minutes the look on Haruhi's face would confirm or deny his suspicions that she was lying just to get into the Host Club.

She briskly tapped Haruhi on the shoulder and when Haruhi turned around she almost burst into tears. She shouted, "Ko Ko! Oh my gosh! I haven't seen you in forever!?! How did you get here?" 'KoKo' quickly rolled her eyes as Haruhi already had everyone's attention she introduced her, "Everyone this is my cousin Kokoro!" She hastliy ran up to her and hugged her.

Again she rolled her eyes and hugged her cousin back. Before anyone could speak Koko said, "Haruhi, you know now that I can go wherever I want. My school is on break so I decided to come down here and check out how my little cousin was doing in this horrid school." She looked around with hateful glances.

Haruhi replied, "It is a little stressful here but I love it. The teachers are good, the school is big and it gives me a lot of space to study... Even though there are downfalls... When I go to college they'll only see that I went to Ouran and automatically let me in."

KoKo's cell phone rang and she looked at the caller ID and said, "Sorry, Haruhi. I have to go. I'll be there when you get home." She kissed her on the cheek, which made all the fan girls scream, and briskly she left.

Renge's pillar came up and the twins sat down and started to talk about some mischeif they were planning to do while Renge screamed, "OH MY GOD! Haruhi!!! Now you have five love intrests? Oh, and now you have something that the Twins have too!" Renge just fainted and fell over her chair while Kyoya stared at the door. How did I not know she had a cousin?


	2. Chapter 1: Fascade

**I do not own Ouran High School Host Club (I only own Kokoro my OC) I'm trying to make it as close as possible to the story but I think I might veer a little but then I can't make it as dramatic as I want it to be. So, after this chapter I might make an "A" and a "B" of each chapter. I haven't decided which will be which or if I will do it. So give me your advice?**

**THANK YOU RISA-SAMA FOR BEING MY FIRST REVIEWER! This chapter's dedicated to you. **

* * *

As quick as the door was shut all of the Host Club members were raining down on Haruhi. Tamaki was saying, "What?! You have a cousin?! I didn't know that? How-. When?" Then the twins, in perfect harmony were saying, "She's cute. Yes but very business like. I wonder if she likes practical jokes... Haruhi! Why didn't you tell us you had a cousin?!" Honey was saying, "DOES YOUR COUSIN LIKE CAKE?" Kyoya was standing there frozen for a second but when the girls started to feel like they were being left out Kyoya ushered them out and gave them each their favorite member's small picture as they left.

Everyone was talking at once so Mori shouted, "Quiet!" The whole room looked at him in shock, even Haruhi, but he was already back into his quiet disposition.

Haruhi, recovering faster than the others, said, "Thank you Mori-senpai. My mom had an adopted sister who died at the same time she did. Koko had to live with us for a while before her father could take full responsibilty for her since he was in the investigation of her mother's death." In their heads, or Tamaki a quietly, went "Ahh" in their heads. Her cousin and her had connected by the death of their mothers.

Kyoya thought, "I see. That's why I didn't know. I did look into her mother's family but adoptions aren't normally listed and even if you know they're hard to find. They do leave a paper trail but not a blood line which is what I quickly looked at in my spare time."

Honey asked again, "Does she like cake?!"

Haruhi laughed and said, "I think so. When we were kids she did but I don't know now. Her dad and her moved to America after her mom died. I think that she's back maybe but I don't know..."

*The room mulled this over as Kyoya was writing in his notebook this new information* Surprisingly it was quiet for about a minute before Tamaki shot up and said, "Well then, if she's new to Japan we all must welcome her. So I say we all go over to Haruhi's and say hi to Koko!"

The twins said, "Yea, welcome her as your family."

But Honey protested, "Wait! We don't have anything to bring!"

Tamaki and the twins went into a fit about this when Haruhi said, "Let me have my cousin to myself for one night then I'll bring her to Host Club after school, if you want me to, and you can say hi to her then?" Honey agreed before anyone else could say anything. Tamaki had a glum expression on his face while the twins looked mischievous. They all decided to leave the room and Kyoya was the only one to stay.

After fifteen minutes of looking up on his computer all of Koko's personal history he shut the computer. His voice was barely audible, he said, "Kokoro..." In the thought he finished, "This will be a good new twist for the Host Club. I know I can profit from this in more ways than one."

* * *

Meanwhile… Haruhi opens the door to go inside her house. She expect to hear a screaming Host Club but only sees her father and her cousin sitting having a very serious conversation.

She says, "Dad? Koko?" Her father quickly gets up and hugs her, she doesn't see the tears in his eyes, and Koko stands up and smiles.

"Hey, Haruhi! What did the Host Club think of me barging in like that?" Koko said.

She replied, "Well they were really confused that I had a cousin more than a stranger barging in." Koko laughed evilly. "Dad you can let go of me now. I have to go to the supermarket to make a three person meal..."

Koko replied, "Oh no. I'm not staying here. It's okay I'll get my own food. I have to go anyway." Her glance went to the father who was still holding his daughter. "It's good to see you again Haruhi!"

As Koko started to walk out the door Haruhi said, "Wait, the Host Club wants to say hi to you tomorrow... So can you please just come after school to the 3rd Music Room?"

Koko replied with a smile, "Sure." Then she left. Ranka was silent for the rest of the night.

* * *

"Kyoya!" Kyoya covered his head with a pillow and growled. Again the voice said, "Kyoya!" in an urgent tone. He opened his eyes a little bit and said, "Go away." He rolled over as the person sat on his bed. "Kyoya, Kyoya, Kyoya! This is a matter of life or death!"

Kyoya realized he wouldn't get rid of him that easily so he grabbed his glasses and put them on so when he gave the person his evil stare it would be magnified and so he could actually see the person.

When his eyes came into focus he knew, what he had guessed but hoped not, that Tamaki was sitting on the end of his bed. He had the most pathetic look on his face and if he wasn't so tired he would have laughed.

While giving him the eviliest stare he could manage while still half asleep Tamaki continued, "I have no idea what to do about Haruhi's cousin! What should the room look like? Should I treat her as a guest that I should host or Haruhi's family? What if she's like her dad and hates me?!"

Kyoya held up his hand and replied, "Act causual around her. Be yourself. Now leave me alone before I call the Ootori Police to come arrest you for breaking and entering." Tamaki sighed and smiled at Kyoya before leaving the room. Kyoya wasn't sure if he actually left the house but he didn't care. He wanted to go back to sleep which he did five seconds after his head hit the pillow.

* * *

Scene opens up to a normal day of school. It is about five minutes before school will get out so the only one who is still paying attention to the class is Kyoya. Haruhi trys but fails when she thinks about her cousin meeting the Host Club. Oh boy. The Twins never pay attention so why should they start now? Tamaki is in his own little world in his head imagining how to talk to Haruhi's cousin. Kyoya calmed him down last night but now his fears have popped up again. Mori senpai is worried about Honey because he's trying to remember if he brushed his teeth or not and Honey is thinking about cake.

RINNNNGGG! Tamaki jumps from his chair and the class laughs. They all put their stuff away and head up to the music room.

All of the members rushed in at once and they saw Koko sitting on the throne chair, where Tamaki sat, drinking a cup of tea. Her gown wasn't overly fancy as the Host Club normally did but it suit her style. A black dress that had shorts underneath, which they didn't see of course, and where a suit would be white for a man there was white on her dress. Her shoes were very very expensive and only worn to parties. It looked like black glass, which it somewhat was.

Koko put her cup on the table and stood up while brushing off her skirt. The members of the Host Club were shocked. They had wanted to beat her there to surprise her but... Kokoro cleared her throat and that was all the members needed to be pushed out of their shocked state. Tamaki ran over to her and almost hugged her while the Twins skipped around her in a circle, one on each side, and examined her. When they met again they started whispering they're conclusions. Honey actually did run to her and held onto her leg. If she was used to him he would have jumped in her arms but she wasn't. Mori, Kyoya, and Haruhi stood back and watched. Kyoya watched scanning seeing where he could profit, Mori was trying to determine if she was a good influence on Honey, and Haruhi had given up so she just went over to a chair and sat down.

Koko said, "Hey Honey!" While ruffling his hair and Mori relaxed his position a little bit when Honey smiled back. Tamaki grabbed her hand and kissed it while saying, "You look beatuiful today Kokoro." Koko rolled her eyes and thanked Tamaki while the twins started in.

"So," They said together. "Why did the chicken cross the road?"

She replied, "To get to the other side but really, a chicken is a chicken. Why should his motives be questioned? There probably was food there and more than likely he would get ran over." The twins were a little disappointed but at least she had a funny bone in her body. Kyoya and Mori did not, which they tried all of their schemes on before they gave up.

Honey asked, still holding on to her leg, "Do you like cake?" His eyes were as big as saucers and she laughed.

"Why yes I do." Koko replied. "Cake is one of the best desserts. Sometimes I wish to skip dinner and just have dessert." Honey laughed as she patted his head.

Having to have pleased the Hosts Haruhi had gotten off the couch and asked, "There? Are you all happy now?"

Most of them nodded. While Kyoya looked at KoKo suspiciously. Koko gave him a small smile before returning to the Hosts that were almost in love with her. Most of them were because she was related to Haruhi. Honey was because she had answered him with something he rarely heard.

Of course, Haruhi noticed that smile and saw Kyoya's displeasure. This made her curious but Tamaki brought her out of her reverie and said, "I know! We should all go out to dinner tonight!" Every, except Kyoya, agreed.

Haruhi said, "I'll catch up with you guys later. I have to go to the library and check out some books on a project." and before Tamaki could protest that they should come with her she said, "And no you can't come with me. You'll just make a big mess. Besides you have to save a good spot at wherever you're going. I'll have Kyoya give me a ride." Kyoya shot her a look of distaste but at that moment he realized that she realized that he hadn't said anything about liking or disliking Koko. She thought something was up. The only Host Club member that he couldn't fool. As Tamaki would say "Mommy taught daughter well."

Kyoya moved up his glasses while Tamaki clapped with glee, "Okay! We'll see you at Yamato! Kyoya..." Tamaki gave him puppy dog eyes.

He replied, "I've already made a reservation." He smiled and ran out the door. All of them were too busy to realize that they left Kyoya and Haruhi _alone_ together. The twins didn't think of Kyoya as competition so they weren't too worried about it. She was just a commoner but Tamaki had seen them in that room together... Of course he didn't think of that.

After the door shut Kyoya asked, "Do you really have books you need to check out?" While giving her a knowing glance and she smiled back at him.

"Nope," she replied. He opened the door to her and the walked out of the Host Club room. The door clicked shut and the room was now empty.

* * *

**Author's Note: Review please! Tell me what I need to work on and compliments are always welcome. **


	3. Chapter 2: Truth?

**I'm not going to do the A/B chapters... Until I can get more detail into this. I was just going to jump the gun and tell you the plot but instead I decided to explain my thinking/why it happened before you found out. **

* * *

Haruhi bluntly stated, "Why don't you like Koko?"

Kyoya replied, "I don't not like her it's just I have no reason to like her." Haruhi rolled her eyes and stopped. She turned to face him and looked at him hard. God, it was almost impossible to lie to Haruhi but he knew he had to. After five minutes she gave up and started walking again.

She said, "You know she's best friends with Eclair and if you can't tell her mother has had wayy to much experience with the Haninozuka family which means that they have ties with the Morinozuka family too. It was why Honey was so quick to like her and Mori was so quick to let his guard down. Her father knows the other half of the "royal" families that his wife did not. Of course, he's been somewhat shunned because of the murder of his wife but that does not mean that his daughter was. Another thing that I know is that her family was the only family who could top you at your own games, Ootori. If I were you I wouldn't underestimate her."

Kyoya looked down and whispered, "I know." Haruhi could almost swear there was a tear in his eye but it was probably just the reflection of his glasses of the windows. "She is very cunning. It's in her genes. You're mother's older sister was very much independant and cunning..." He stopped again.

Haruhi said, "She was a threat to your family wasn't she?"

Kyoya just walked forward and put on his mask. He had worked this hard to keep it up, he would not let Haruhi see through him. "Yes, she was a threat but she is gone now so we have nothing to worry about." Before Haruhi could say anything else his limo driver opened the door for her and they climbed in.

Haruhi tried to pry more information from Kyoya's mouth but he wouldn't budge. The only thing he did was call Ranka to tell him that his daughter and niece were having dinner with the Host Club. When they pulled up to the restaurant Kyoya gave her a bag and shoes. She gave him a questioning look and he answered, "It's a gift from Hikaru and Karou." She rolled her eyes and went into the bathroom to put on the lovely dress.

When they were walked to their seats Tamaki shouted, "Daughter! Come sit by daddy!"

The twins said, "No! She's sitting by us!"

Haruhi replied, "I'll sit between Honey and Koko." Tamaki almost went into his corner by Kyoya grabbed him by his arm and said, "This is a high class restaurant, Tamaki. You've already made a scene, make another one and we'll be kicked out which I won't allow." He shot him the "Evil Kyoya" glance and Tamaki was scared enough to obey.

The dinner went very well. Haruhi was worried about ordering something too expensive but Tamaki and Koko told her not to worry they'd spilt the debt. She was going to order the cheapest item on the list but Koko ordered for her. This surprised her but she was her cousin.

Throughout the dinner Haruhi shot Kyoya glances but he ignored them. They all ate and Koko offered to have her limo driver drive them home and they laughed at how stupid Tamaki was falling for the twins trick twice in a row. "Look, gullible printed on the ceiling"

About fifteen minutes before Haruhi would arrive home Koko said to her driver, "Take the longer route to Haruhi's house." Haruhi gave her a questioning glance but she just shook her head. "I need to tell you the real reason I came back to Japan."

* * *

**Author's Note: In the place her mother died... What reason would she come back? For revenge? To remeber her mother? Or does this have to do with Haruhi? Tell me what you think and please review!**


	4. Chapter 3: Climbing the Corporate Ladder

End of Last Chapter: **About fifteen minutes before Haruhi would arrive home Koko said to her driver, "Take the longer route to Haruhi's house." Haruhi gave her a questioning glance but she just shook her head. "I need to tell you the real reason I came back to Japan."**

**I DO NOT OWN OURAN HIGH SCHOOL HOST CLUB!**

* * *

_I remember the day that Koko first walked into my house. I was still crying over my mother's death and I heard a knock on the door. Ranka said, "Go away!" While I got up and opened the door. I saw a girl with a suitcase and her face filled with tears and she said, "Hi, cousin. Sorry for intruding. I have nowhere else to go."_

She had the same look on her face today in the car. Was I the last one she had to turn to, again? I was worried and nervous when she started talking again, "I want to continue what my mother started. I find that Japan feels more like home than America ever will. I want to remember my mother, like you do. She found the Ootori company like competition but I don't think they're a threat. I look at them more like a promise. If I could get close to one of them, or you could, then everything would be good between us as I/we climb up the corporate ladder."

I spoke, "Wait… Who says I'm climbing up the corporate ladder?"

She laughed, "You're a commoner in Ouran High School! You really think you aren't? You're spending time with the "elite" now honey. They all have ulterior motives. They all put up a farce to make sure that everything goes exactly the way they want it to. Even if they look like it or not. It's good to be your friend because you are a very determined woman. If I was them I would be afraid of you, too." She winked.

Haruhi questioned, "Afraid of me?"

Koko replied, "Yes! That's why they're friends with you. Kyouya shows how cunning he is. You really believe that he's keeping you there just to repay your debt? I don't think so." The car came to a stop and Koko replied, "I'm having a meeting or dinner with a very important company soon. I wonder if you might want to join me?" Before Haruhi could reply Koko said, "Great! This Friday at six o'clock I'll pick you up. I'll have clothes sent Friday. Love you!" Koko kissed her on the cheek and almost pushed her out of the car. Haruhi rolled her eyes and thought, "You're worse than Tamaki" while laughing.

She was still laughing when she walked in on Ranka sitting on the middle of the floor. He ran and hugged her. "Haruhi! I was going to call the cops if you didn't get home soon! I figured that Tamaki kidnapped you!"

Haruhi laughed, "Close. It was Koko, she invited me to a dinner meeting or something. She said that she'd send clothes Friday…" Ranka sighed. Haruhi gave him a sideways glance.

Ranka said, "Be careful, okay? I know she's your cousin and that you love her but be weary. She may look like Tamaki but she's very very cunning." The first thought that came into Haruhi's mind was "She's like Kyoya" Haruhi asked Ranka more about it but he wouldn't say.

Haruhi went to school that Friday and was a little nervous all day. She left her Host Club duties earlier than normal, which the Club thought was weird but didn't question, and she went home and found everything that she needed. Her stomach was in knots. One because she was going to a house she didn't know for a meeting she didn't know and two because Ranka did know something about Koko that he wasn't telling her.

Right when she was finished getting ready there was a knock on her door and it was Koko. She looked beautiful and the limo looked sparkly clean. It looked more like they were going to a dinner party then a meeting. Haruhi shrugged because she guessed that it was a rich person thing. They walked down her steps, in heels, in an almost graceful fashion. Koko laughed when she fell and said, "Walk on the tip of your toe first and then put your heel down. It will make you less likely to fall and you look more graceful doing it."

In the car Koko applied a little bit of make-up to Haruhi while adjusting her own and said, "We're almost here." Haruhi smiled and fidgeted with her hands. Koko laughed and patted her hand. "Everything will be fine."

Haruhi walked out and saw that an escort, wearing a suit with lavender accents, lead them up to the door. When he opened the door for them she was shocked at what she saw. The house was big and beautiful but that wasn't what shocked her. It was the people that they were having a "meeting" with that did.


	5. Chapter 4: Behind the Smile

**Haruhi walked out and saw that an escort, wearing a suit with lavender accents, lead them up to the door. When he opened the door for them she was shocked at what she saw. The house was big and beautiful but that wasn't what shocked her. It was the people that they were having a "meeting" with that did.**

**I do not own Ouran High School Host Club. **

* * *

Koko smiled and said, "Thanks for bringing out an extra escort for my friend."

"No problem, it was our pleasure to welcome to beautiful ladies to our house." Koko laughed like a love sick girl. The two of them walked in and that left Haruhi with her escort. In her head she thanked her cousin.

"Haruhi?" He extended his arm out to her. "Would you like to go inside?" He asked with that perfect Host Club smile.

Haruhi, deciding that they weren't friends but business partners at the moment she should be just as friendly. "Of course, Kyoya." She gave her perfect Host Club smile to match his.

When they walked in the house it was all decked out for a fancy dinner. Haruhi almost laughed out loud but she couldn't say that she didn't like being honored by the Ootori. It gave her confidence that radiated the second she walked in the door. Kyouya was right, she was a natural.

Koko was already in the dinning room with Mr. Ootori and they were both laughing. Haruhi always imagined the big Ootori as some stone cold man but he was very charming. She felt Kyouya stiffen at the sight of his father praising, or what looked to be praising, one of his brothers. Haruhi figured it was the first one that escorted Koko. Before she could finish her examination Kyouya's only sister, Fuyumi, ran to her and hugged her. It was weird to say the least but she was used to this sort of behavior from her father and Tamaki (her /like/ a father).

She smiled and said, "You're Haruhi, right? Oh, my brother's talked about you soo much!" Kyouya coughed next to me and almost laughed.

I replied, "Oh, well I hope that it was all nice. Besides he probably thinks he knows me better than my own father." If that was Kaoru standing next to her he would have showed hurt and quit laughing but Kyouya had a stonic look to his face. Haruhi was taking this experience to repay Kyouya for all of his comments to her in the Host Club. She felt just a bit mischevious. Kyoya finally let go of her arm and went to talk in the conversation with his father. Standing by me didn't have many merits.

I looked to Fuyumi and said, "He doesn't talk about me does he?"

Fuyumi said, "No. He never really talks to me. I mean he knows I love him as a sister but... Nevermind. How about I show you around our house?" Haruhi wanted any excuse she could use to leave this stuff business act so she said yes. Haruhi is a person of honesty. It felt weird to hide herself this way but there was something about this house that made you feel you had to be this way or else...

She shook off those thoughts and concentrated on the happy Fuyumi next to her. Haruhi wondered how she could be so cheerful in this place. It was beatiful but repressing. While she showed Haruhi the house she added side comments and they talked about nothing serious. How school was, for Haruhi, and finding out a bit more about Kyouya's family. It was very curious how they all worked together while working against each other. Haruhi shook her head and felt sorry for Kyouya. Of course, the second they came back into the dinning room seeing Kyouya again made her forget that she felt sorry for him.

Koko said, "Oh! Haruhi we wondered where you went off to! I was worried that you got lost in this big and beatiful house." Haruhi had a feeling that it was going to be a long night.

The table arrangements were already made. The first son sat on his father's right while the second son sat on the left. Fuyumi sat next to her second oldest brother and Koko sat next to the eldest in the family. It was obvious she was trying to woo him. That left Kyouya and me. He quickly took the chair next to Fuyumi while I sat next to my cousin. He smirked a bit and I wanted to throw food at him. She did love her cousin but not like this. This was the fascade of how she should act.

When the first course came, which was soup, Haruhi thought she was in heaven and quickly forgot about the business in front of her. They were all rich bastards with really good food. Trying not to look like a pig she only ate as much as Koko did. If she could steal some of these reciepes and buy the ingredients... She smiled and ate. Of course, the conversation went on like normal. It was slowly turning from the introduction and beginning to why they really were here. Koko was in a rush to get her point across but she sat through Yoshio's talking and let him monopolize the conversation. Kyouya noticed that Koko really had natural talent too, but she was raised this way, so she didn't have the air of innocence Haruhi tended to have.

When the main course arrived Haruhi was famished. The appetizers were so little and Koko barely ate anything. Ugh, she was going to have to get her cousin to pay for a fancy dinner for her sometime. She really did love the food. When the waiter took the lid off the main course it was lamb. Five minutes later when she put it in her mouth it was cooked to perfection. Again, being that Koko barely ate Haruhi could not take the whole lamb and stuff it in her mouth. When dessert was about to be served Koko said, "No, thank you." So they all got up from the table and went into the living room.

Koko couldn't wait anymore and she stated, "I know you knew my mother. She considered you a threat. Luckily, I don't. If we could come to a decision to work together both parties would be very successful. I have the papers already arranged and what I'm asking is relatively nice compared to other offers."

Yoshio looked at her with a blank look. "You really think that we both can benefit? I only see the benefit in it for you, dear. You've made a nice propsal and I'll consider it. Since you felt the need to rush things, you can leave." He started walking away when Koko was about to scream at him to wait when Haruhi took hold of her arm.

Haruhi said, "Thank you for having us over to your house, again, I would love to say how very beautiful it is. I hope we can meet again soon, thank you for your generosity." She almost rushed Koko outside. When Koko got in the limo she broke down crying. Haruhi patted her on the back and she really looked like a mess. It took her about fifteen minutes before she could talk without crying. She got out a compact mirror and washed her face. Haruhi expected to see sadness in her eyes but instead there was something else...

Koko said, "They will work with me if they like it or not. They will not be the top of the medical industry for long when they find out that our companies have found the cure for cancer and next AIDS." Haruhi was shocked by the venom in her voice and she realized what her father said about her. Koko fluffed up her hair and smiled at Haruhi. She asked, "Can I stay the night at your place?" Haruhi nodded because her voice wouldn't work. She didn't want to believe her cousin was like that but she now knew she was. She was scared because how could she say no?

* * *

**Author's Note: Yeah, it's OOC. Tell me what you think about it?**


	6. Chapter 5: Intrest?

**Koko said, "They will work with me if they like it or not. They will not be the top of the medical industry for long when they find out that our companies have found the cure for cancer and next AIDS." Haruhi was shocked by the venom in her voice and she realized what her father said about her. Koko fluffed up her hair and smiled at Haruhi. She asked, "Can I stay the night at your place?" Haruhi nodded because her voice wouldn't work. She didn't want to believe her cousin was like that but she now knew she was. She was scared because how could she say no?**

* * *

That night at the house it was so weird and fake... Of course, Koko didn't know that but Ranka sure did. He kept up his facade very well though and Haruhi was proud of him. She laughed and gave her natural "Host Club Smile" while lying through her teeth. Well, there's some good that came out of joining the Host Club. She laughed through dinner and Ranka could swear she was laughing when she fell asleep.

Koko kissed Haruhi on the cheek before Haruhi left in the morning, which was returned by a bright smile, and then she went to school. Haruhi didn't have the energy to act nice so she basically tried to be quiet all day. She yelled at Tamaki a little more than usual so he was stuck moping in the corner. Hikaru and Kaoru were bugging her about coming over to her place again and she gave them the "look of death" and they ran and hid behind the couch. Kyoya just watched and wrote down in his book.

"Haruhi?" he said looking back to his laptop.

She groaned and said, "Coming." She smiled to her guests, even though they knew she's was in a bad mood they swooned over her natural smile, and she gave him a blank bored look when she walked over "What?"

He replied, "Your foul mood isn't helping business."

She said, "Gomen." Then turned to leave... Of course, she should have known Kyoya better than that.

Kyoya said, "What we lose today and profits will be added to your debt." She growled and went over to her table and smiled. She didn't put up with Tamaki and the Twins but she did smile and fake it very well for her guests. Kyoya noticed this and said, "Hmm. Maybe father's right should could be an Ootori"

_Flashback (Right after the dinner at the Ootori mansion): "Son."_

_"Yes father?" Kyoya quickly replied._

_"She would make a good Ootori." **End of flashback**_

When the Host Club members left that day Kyoya was already planing on how to get Haruhi without stepping on everyone's toes (or trying to)...

* * *

**Author's Note: Yes, give me reviews every now and then because I do have a very busy schedule. I write when you make a review or when I get bored (which saddly isn't very often anymore.) Short chapter, I know. When you review you leave me love!**


	7. Chapter 6: Happy Ending

**Then the Host Club members left that day Kyoya was already planing on how to get Haruhi without stepping on everyone's toes (or trying to)...**

* * *

The Host Club was in chaos. The twins and Tamaki were fighting over Haruhi and she fell with a plate of very expensive china _(Japan's next to China, btw)_ in her hands. When she heard the glass break she shut her eyes and hopped it was a dream. When she heard the "HARUHI" ring across the room she knew it wasn't.

Tamaki ran in front of her, "Mommy don't punish daughter too much! It was those stupid twins fault!"

The twins replied, "You're the one that knocked her over!"

Haruhi was now in front of Kyoya and he looked at her. He realized now would be the perfect time. "Haruhi can you bring you and Koko back over to the Ootori residence this Friday? My father wants to have another meeting."

"Hai." She replied and speed walked away as fast as she could to pick up the mess.

*** * ***

"Haruhi, can you come over again next Friday?"

"Okay... More business to discuss between Koko and your dad?"

"Yeah..."

*** * ***

_A year later...._

"Good afternoon Haruhi-sama." said one of the maids

"Good afternoon." Haruhi replied. We hear running down the stairs, "One minute!!!" a familar voice says.

"We don't have one minute. Tamaki will kill us if we're late." Haruhi tapped her foot impaitently

"Oh, boo hoo. Like he hasn't been late to one of my parties before. He'd cover like a good friend..." Kyoya stood in front of Haruhi straightening his tie

"Really? You think he won't call the cops?" Haruhi replied.

"Yeah, you're right..." Kyoya replied.

"Aren't I always?" Kyoya kissed Haruhi on the cheek before they left. When they walked into the the ballroom Tamaki announced, "Kyoya Ootori and Haruhi Fujioka." In the tabloids the next day were "KYOYA AND HARUHI ARE DATINNG??? WHAT WE'VE LONG SUSPECTED IS TRUE?"

*** * ***

"Kyoya?"

"Yes, dear?"

"When are you going to ask me to marry you?"

"In time...."

* * *

**Author's Note: Going to add a few drabbles about Kyoya and Haruhi (3) Then I'm going to make Koko locked in jail somewhere... (he he, maybe but probably not) Leave your love please! **


	8. Short Drabble

***RANDOM DRABBLES* (I do not own Ouran High School Host Club :( )**

* * *

"Mrs. Ootori?" She looked up from her paperwork. She replied, "Yes?"

"Mr. Ootori, would like to speak with you." the secretary said. She sticks out her hand for the phone and hangs up. The phone rings again. Her secretary picks it up and before she can say hello Mrs. Ootori hangs up the phone. Five minutes later the door of her office bursts open.

The secretary replies, "I know that you didn't want any vistors.. I'm sorry, but-."

She waves her off. "I know you did your best." She smiles and dismisses her.

"Why won't you answer my calls?" Kyouya fumed.

"Why should I answer your calls?" She responded

"I'm you're husband!!!" His face could barely contain the normal blankness.

"Where's the merit in that?" Haruhi said her face not containing her smirk.

He growled and dragged her out of her office. The secretary might have heard him mutter, "We're going on a vacation."


	9. Chapter 6 and a Half: First Date?

_First Date_

Haruhi was a little nervous wearing a seaweed green dress that covered everything but didn't at the same time. She hated being so dressed as a girl. Her hair was pulled back fancy and she was wearing make-up. If Fuyumi had her way she would also be wearing high heels but when Haruhi put them on and almost broke her leg Kyouya said no.

Kyouya... She sighed. She didn't even want to be here, she didn't even know anyone here, but he had made her come. Haruhi stood by the punch bowl, where all the nameless people go, and tried to pretend to be a punch-pourer when someone came up to talk to her. At the same time she was hiding from Kyouya. If he found her then he'd _make_ her talk to these rich people. She could understand the Host Club but some of these people were mean... (She met that first hand when she walked in)

_Flasback: "Did you hear? The third Ootori son's bringing a commoner!" one woman in a bright yellow/orange dress with wayyy to much make-up comahmented. She looked about twenty-two._

_"Yeah, but it will be so easy for us to tell her apart from everyone else because she'll be the only one in jeans!" the woman with the blue dress who looked about twenty said. They snickered and that's when Haruhi hid by the punch table. End of Flashback_

She knew she was being a coward but the only person, besides Fuyumi, she knew here was Kyouya and she didn't want to make trouble for him... She took a sip of the punch she had in her hand and sighed.

* * *

"She's failing." Mr. Ootori commented to his youngest son.

"Give her time. She's out of her comfort zone, yes, but that doesn't mean anything. Besides, didn't you always tell me the lady should be quiet when not by your side?" Kyouya responded.

"Yes, but this is a party... She should be talking to everyone and trying to make herself known. At the same time she should be confident." The father replied.

Fuyumi walked up next to her brother and said, "She's just scouting the place out..."

Mr. Ootori's voice rang with finality, "She has five more minutes." Kyouya sighed and hoped that she would be comfortable by then.

* * *

Haruhi was getting tired of standing by the punch bowl. Besides people were giving her weird looks as it was so maybe she should try to be more sociable? She remembered what Kyouya did when meeting people, his air of politeness, and then maybe she thought she could try it too.

"Hello. I'm Fujioka-san. Isn't this a pretty party?" Haruhi asked a woman standing by her.

She replied, "Yes. It's really quite beautiful. I'm Mrs. Hitachiin."

Haruhi said, "Oh! You're Hikaru and Karou's mom?"

She laughed and said, "Why yes I am. How do you know them?"

Haruhi replied, "We go to school together. Your creations are really amazing."

She smiled and thanked her but then someone else caught her attention. Haruhi looked around and still couldn't find Kyouya... She was starting to get nervous but she didn't let it show on her face. She repeated in her head, "This is just the Host Club. This is just the Host Club." She started to walk around when she saw Fuyumi's husband. She walked up to him and introduced herself. He smiled and introduced her to some of the people around him and she smiled. They talked for a minute before she saw someone else that looked friendly enough and said hello. By five minutes she had already met about twenty people. She could almost remeber all of their names, except Fuyumi's husband. She heard, "Oooohs and ahhhhhhs" coming from all around her. People were staring at something so she turned to see what it was. When she saw the sight she was shocked and amazed.

The Ootori family was all color coordinated and they walked down the stairs in a very highly manner. Fuyumi wasn't there and she looked around to see her standing by her husband. Fuyumi winked at Haruhi and she smiled back. All of the Ootori's were wearing white, black, and gray. Most people would think that was an odd color mixture but for them it was perfect. The father and his three sons looked calm, cool, and collected. The only thing she could compare them to were dolls.

She heard someone whisper in her ear, "I made those, by the way."

Mr and Mrs. Hitachiin were behind her and she smiled. "Really? Wow, they really look great." Mrs. Hitachiin had a sparkle in her eyes that didn't go away when Kyouya walked up to his date.

He smiled politely and said, "Hello, Mr. and Mrs. Hitachiin-san. I see you and my date have already met."

Mrs. Hitachiin replied, "Yes, we have."

Mr. Hitachiin almost cut in, "Darling we have to go."

Mrs. Hitachiin looked at the time and replied, "Oh, yes! I'm soo sorry. Come over to my house some time and we'll make up for leaving so early!"

Kyouya smiled and said, "It's not necessary but if you would like I will take you up on it."

She clapped her hands and said, "Thank you! Good-bye now!"

They walked around the party for a while longer and then when almost everyone had left Kyouya led Haruhi down a long hallway. They knocked on the door and a strong and powerful voice said, "Come in."

When they did he motioned for them to sit and offered some coffee. They sat and both declined the coffee. Haruhi was feeling nervous but it couldn't be too bad, right?

Mr. Ootori said, "She's going to have to practice being a lady but she's doing pretty well..." He drifted off into thought. "Anyway, you two have already had enough time so you shall be getting married if you wish to be together."

Haruhi's eyes opened in shock. I mean she liked Kyouya and he was nice but he never had even asked her to date...

Kyouya polietly smiled and said, "Is there a deadline?"

His father replied, "No and it will take some time for her to be presentable as an Ootori."

Kyouya bowed, and Haruhi followed suit, and they walked out of the office. Kyouya asked, as they were walking to the car, "Would you like to be my girlfriend?"

Haruhi laughed and said, "Uh... Do I have a choice?"

He smiled, that cold smile, and replied, "Not really."

Haruhi shrugged and replied, "Sure. It won't hurt to learn how to act like a rich person... Hmm. It could be fun." She wrapped her arm around his and he smiled.

* * *

**A/N: Alright, I'm thinking of responding to everyone who reviews to me... Do you think that will be a good idea? A little OOC, yes, but if you read the rest of the story then the way I took Haruhi it's not too OOC... Probably one or two last chapter(s) before I shall call this completed and I'll _will_ make HaruhixKyouya one-shots so you shall not go without KyouyaxHaruhi-ness! :D**


	10. Chapter 7 and 7 and a half

**The Wedding**

Ranka screamed, "Haruhi! It's almost time... Oh, my. You look so beautiful." Ranka started to weep.

Haruhi replied, "Dad, you're going to ruin your make-up." Ranka nodded a reply and tried to stop the tears from flowing and it didn't work out well. When the church doors opened all Haruhi saw was a ton of people. Most people say that you see your husband-to-be first but she didn't. Probably because from where she was at she couldn't see him. The isle she walked on curved and went down a flight of stairs to stand by her husband-to-be. The Ootori's all got married here and Haruhi didn't really care where she married him as long as she married him. Kyouya Ootori.

When she walked down the stairs she saw all the beautiful decorations that she had say in, they were beautiful and Ootori like... It was something she got used to a long time ago. Their wedding was really for public display more than anything. Both of them thought it was stupid but necessary. As she was walking she didn't look at her fiancee' or she just might stop walking. She looked at the audience and smiled and watched her footing so that she didn't trip over her train. When her father was going to give her up he stopped for a minute, kissed her on the cheek, and then gave her up. This brought tears to her eyes and made her happy.

When she had stopped she allowed herself to look at Kyouya. He smiled at her and took her hand as they went up more stairs to stand in front of the priest. Instead of being serene like most brides were Haruhi thought, "Jeez. How many stairs am I going to have to go up and down? Is this a workout or a wedding?" The heels that Kyouya's sister made her wear were hurting more than a pair of shoes should but she kept quiet until the priest asked for the two simple words, "I do." When he did she thought, "This thing is finally over and I can take off my shoes!" While Kyouya gave her a peck on the lips and they went to the door and he stopped. She gave him a questioning glance when he started to shake every person's hand...

She said, "Oh, no. We are going to be the first people to leave this church if it kills us, Mr. Ootori!" She pulled his hand along and opened the doors to see the beautiful light. She smiled and pulled him into the limo and they were on there way to the party afterwards... But first she was changing shoes.

**Happily Ever After?**

"Kyouya!" he heard his name shouted down the hallway.

"What?" he replied in the same tone of voice. Annoyed.

"I didn't mind it when we were by ourselves but now we have children! You are going to take a half an hour off and eat with us!" his wife replied.

He screamed, "I'll be down in a minute!"

She demanded, "No! Be down here, now!" He turned off his laptop and rushed down the stairs.

"Really, I don't see why you can't eat without me... You didn't even cook the meal anyway." Kyouya stated and sat down at the head of the table.

"It's to let our kids know that we eat meals together. It decreases the rate of them dropping out of high school and going into drugs!" Haruhi replied while sitting across from her husband.

He sighed and picked up a fork and started eating with his family. He did love it, just sometimes he got so caught up in work he forgot about the time. When he looked up to his wife he smiled and she smiled back. They had random chatter and then she demanded that he help her take the kids to bed. He sighed and did as he was told... He learned a long time ago to never disobey his wife when she meant it. ;)

* * *

A/N: And with that, I now pronounce this story COMPLETE! :D Thanks guys for staying tuned into "All Work and No Play Makes Jack a Dull Boy" Review, review, review! *hugs and kisses to you all!*


End file.
